


Safe.

by NixiesDreams



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders - Freeform, M/M, Nathaniel - Freeform, Sudden realization, nanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixiesDreams/pseuds/NixiesDreams
Summary: Anders keeps teasing... and Nate does something about it.





	Safe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreams of Dragons and Babes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dreams+of+Dragons+and+Babes).



The best peaches you just have to be messy with... it runs down your chin no matter how hard you try not to make a mess...   
  
Anders says it to Nathaniel before they start dating.... Anders is toying with him and Nate... is finding himself jealous... not of him sleeping with women... but of women sleeping with him.   
  
Eventually Nate shoves him and moves to stand by the Warden commander. Anders comes up just behind him and whispers something, his breath barely ghosting across Nate's neck.... and Nate turns bright red, nearly turning and decking Anders, who was already leaping out of reach with a catlike grace and a wicked grin   
  
Later, back at the keep... Nate is getting frustrated, angry even... _Why did that set his cheeks aflame? Why should he care?_ So he storms to the room that Anders is staying in and knocks... Anders opens it, leans on the doorway to say something snarky, and all at once Nates lips are smashed against his and he was being pushed back, the door being kicked shut and Anders being shoved against it   
  
Wrists pinned, messy kisses... Nate breaks the kiss, panting... and shoves himself away from Anders, sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands... _What was wrong with him?_ Anders was there... standing next to him, just within reach... and this time, his snarky comment was a bit halfhearted, and maybe Nate's response wasnt so biting.... Anders sits... and Nate just lets go, pushing him back on the bed and kissing him again, and now its a scramble to rip all of their clothes off, Nate's lips finding Anders' earring, kissing at it as the last of their clothes get shoved off... A soft whisper of   
  
"Need some-"

"In the drawer." 

  
And it was wonderful. It was raw passion and power, and it was blinding... Seeing stars for what seemed like hours, the whisper of each others names on their lips like a prayer, over and over... bliss... and they lay together, warm and content... bare to each other in more than one way, and scared... scared of what it meant, of losing it... the warmth of the fire sinking into their skin, they sleep... lets not talk about it now... dont ruin a good thing... Anders wakes and Nate is gone, and at first hes heartbroken, then he steels himself. _Its better this way._ They go on a mission together.... and the comments didnt come as often, the snark just wasnt there... Anders was upset, Nate was confused... the unspoken question of _What was that? What is this?_   
  
That night, Nate sits on his bed... staring at his hands... So unsure, so many things in his life had been turned on its head.... but he does it, he stands and he goes to him... he knocks on the door and Anders was there... a crinkle to his brow, he sighs, and turns to go back in his room without shutting the door... a hand on his wrist, Nate tugs him back, pulling him into a kiss. Softer this time, but only with him. The door gets closed again and he pulls Anders as tight as he can....   
  
"I want to try."   
  
It was a whisper between kisses, but Anders' heart stopped... he stepped back, searching... wondering... and they collided, like waves on the ocean in a storm. But it wasnt raw... it wasnt rough, or needy, or desperate... it was passionate, and - dare i say - loving. And they lay together, warm and content. Bare to each other in more than one way... but not so scared. We have each other. And when they fall asleep... they wake together. _Safe._


End file.
